


The Prince and the Knight

by KageNoNeko



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-26
Updated: 2009-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageNoNeko/pseuds/KageNoNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the land of Ouran, the knights are known for their justice and one knight happens to be a very androgynous girl. When she spends time with the prince, a chain of events launch and end with a prophecy coming true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince and the Knight

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran.** This was for the Ouran contest on fanfiction.net held back in 2009.

In the land of Ouran, there once lived a blond haired price with the strangest of violet-blue eyes and when the young prince was young, he would sneak out of the castle much to the displeasure of the King and Queen. What did he do outside of the castle, you ask? Well, he visited the commoners, of course! However, none of the commoners knew that he was their much love prince when he visited them because he was dressed in a feathered coat that covered most of his body and he carried a sword that only knights of the kingdom could carry.

The prince, in his feathered coat, never thought any of the commoners that he was so curious about would notice who he was, but one commoner, a brunette with huge brown eyes and about a year younger than him, had seen him and his sword. This commoner was impressed with his sword and what it represented. For a sword of a knight of the kingdom represented the kind gentle hand of fair justice and this commoner wanted to be someone who give out fair justice like the knights of the kingdom for all the people, not just for those 'damn rich bastards' that she sees daily. This commoner was a girl named Haruhi Fujioka and she had wanted to become a knight of the kingdom as a means to get to her ultimate goal of following in the footsteps of her mother. However, in all of his escapades outside of the castle, the disguised prince had never once noticed the commoner girl that was always staring at his sword, except for that one day when his eyes locked with her huge brown eyes.

That day had taken placed before his last time among the commoners and the events that lead up to them locking eyes with each other were no different from the days that came before. As he was walking through the crowds on the roads, he was glancing around with his strange violet-blue eyes and then he saw _her_. Locking eyes with her huge brown ones was sudden and shocked the prince, but he noticed that she was studying him and his sword, mostly his sword. Curiosity dragged him away from the road to _her_ and as he drew closer, she continued to stare at him. When they were mere meters apart and could feel each other's auras, the prince stopped and stood to gaze at her closer than what the view from the road had granted him. "Why, princess, are you gazing at me?"

"Your sword is for only the knights of the kingdom," said Haruhi. "Being able to carry that sword would aid me in my goals."

The prince stood in shock for he knew that no girl could even hope for becoming a knight of the kingdom, but he was surprised that such a hope could exist in the girl before him. "You're a girl. How can you ever become a knight?"

"So, what? It doesn't matter how we look. It is what is on the inside that counts," she stated back.

The prince was thrown back into shock again. This girl before him had made him question what the world meant and if there was a reason for man and woman to be treated differently. As his stupor began to drop, loud voices in the street boomed calling for the prince to return. "Sorry, princess," the prince bowed and left the girl without asking for her name or continuing the conversation, leaving behind the girl with an odd view of the prince.

* * *

The knights of the kingdom began to line and stand waiting for the advisor of the prince to come and view them. Each knight stood tall and straight, but for one knight, the demands of being a knight was well worth it considering it was part of _her_ ultimate goal. Yes, one of the knights was a girl, but not any ordinary girl. She was, after undergoing all the changes all girls go through to become women, very androgynous and with a self-done haircut, she was able to past as a boy and thus was able to become one of those knights.

As she stood with the other knights in her armor, she found herself thinking about a faded memory of a boy that was hidden beneath the clothes that he was wearing. (Yes, she is Haruhi Fujioka and the boy she was thinking of was the one who she had encountered so long ago.) A voice laced with menacing intent that could make anyone shiver and feel gloom called her from her reverie and back to attention. As she focused on the owner of that voice, she noticed it was indeed the only man in the palace that knew her secret, the one she had taken to call in her thoughts "the shadow king," Kyoya, the advisor to the crowned prince. "If you don't pay attention, I'll raise the number of chores you will need to do, Fujioka-san," said Kyoya staring straight at her eyes through the slits in her helmet.

She straightened her back and stood taller than usual when he called her so formally. As his gazed lessened and then dropped from her, she sighed inside her head with relief. It had been her neglect of covering up her past that caused Kyoya to discover she was a girl, but Kyoya, no matter how good you covered up your past, would always be able to find those carefully hidden skeletons in your proverbial closet she had learned. For her, those skeletons were her gender, but Kyoya, knowing what those skeletons were, did naught to punish her for it even though he had the full right to do so. Instead, Kyoya would call her up to his personal library and instruct her in the academics. In these visits to his room, Kyoya would drop calling her by her last name, call her by her first name, and over time, the two had become fast friends, which was odd considering their backgrounds.

"Yes, Kyoya-senpai," she replied using the title with his name.

"Since you took so long to reply, you will stay after," said Kyoya as looked away and began to walk down the line of the rest of the knights.

Allowing herself to relax slightly, Haruhi continued to stare ahead of her, but her mind wondered to what the shadow king could want with her. As the rest of the other knights were dismissed, she stayed and turned towards Kyoya, who was waiting for her to speak. Looking around, she saw no one, but she still knew she had to be careful about what she spoke. "Why did you command me to stay here?" Haruhi asked.

"There's a ball coming up and I know you don't know how to waltz," said Kyoya.

"Don't beat around the bush."

"Ah, now if I can have more people like you, I wouldn't be need to waste words and time," said Kyoya as he pushed his glasses up his nose. "I want you to be with Prince Tamaki during the ball and your background should be able to entertain him for the night while he's not entertaining the girls."

Haruhi was starting to not like what the shadow king was wanting her do. "And why do you think I can entertain him?"

"You're a commoner and Prince Tamaki is very interested in anything dealing with commoners," said Kyoya as his glasses glinted in the light causing Haruhi to shiver in her armor.

"Why me?"

"I would think you would be able to handle him. I want you to come to my rooms after you've eaten dinner."  
"Yes, Kyoya-senpai," said Haruhi before turning around to go to the mess hall.

"One other thing, you will need to be dressed in your armor at all times around him and starting tomorrow you will be needing to be in his presence to learn his ways," said Kyoya stopping her as she began to walk. "Most assigned this duty have not lasted for another ball."

Haruhi rolled her eyes as she walked out of the hall and straight to the mess hall, being glad that Kyoya could not see her eyes beneath her helmet. When she sat down at one of the tables and began to dish food onto her plate in front of her, two identical arms came and took off her helmet, revealing her messily self-cut hair. "What did Kyoya want with you?" Two identical voices chimed in perfect sync.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, it is none of your business," said Haruhi before turning around and glaring at the two twin knights, Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Ah Haruhi, you're no fun," said Kaoru, "and why don't..."

"You let us fix your hair for you?" Hikaru finished for his twin.

"I've already told you a million of times. I don't need you to do anything to my hair. Now, give me back my helmet!"

"Take it," the twins said handing it to her.

Haruhi snatched the helmet from the twins' hands and placed it back over her head before pushing the visor up in order to eat. Ignoring the twins, she began to eat the food before her. "You're always all business and no fun," said Hikaru as he sat down on her left while his brother sat on the right.

Although what Hikaru had struck a slight cord with her deep in another part of her mind, she knew that if she did lighten up a little, people would notice that she was a girl and she really didn't need any more, besides Kyoya, to know her true gender and she definitively didn't want either of the devilish twins that were bugging her to know about her true gender. As the twins talked on either side of her, she finished her food and rose from the table, causing the twins to halt their conversation and look at her. "Where are you going so fast?" Kaoru asked.

"Kyoya's room," she said bluntly before walking off to said person's room.

* * *

When she entered Kyoya's room, he had ordered her to removed her armor in the bathroom and put on the clothes that he had waiting for her. Doing as she was commanded, she returned in a baggy shirt and pants both of which hid her gender well. Kyoya then looked her over and his eyes rested on hair for far too long in her opinion causing her to shiver under the gaze. "You should let Hikaru and Kaoru fix your hair. If the prince requests you to remove your helmet, your hair will not give a good first impression to him," said Kyoya as he walked over to a table with a notebook that he picked up after talking to her.

"What about my situation?"

"Wear the clothes you have now. They hide it quite well," said Kyoya settling his gaze on the chair before him that she sat down in. "I wish to give you a some advice when dealing with the prince."

"Please do go ahead."

"Don't upset him in any way. Allow him to hug you. Don't refuse any attention from him. I think that should be it, but before you go, I have a few instructions for you. Have those twins fix your hair before tomorrow. You will come here after breakfast. You will still eat your regular meals in the mess hall even though you will be with the prince for most of the day. I will be directly commanding you. Any questions?" Kyoya said ending with a smile that gave Haruhi the creeps.

"Eh...no," said Haruhi.

"Then you are dismissed."

* * *

As soon as Haruhi returned to her room, she dressed in the clothes she was wearing in Kyoya's room and started to search for the twins, calling out their names. Within ten minutes, she found Hikaru and Kaoru and begged them to do what Kyoya had requested her causing both twins to flash huge chester cat grins at her. They did as she wanted and while they cut her hair, they asked question after question about what Kyoya wanted, all of which she dodged with side comments. Once they had completed trimming up her hair, they did not let her go and fooled around her like she was toy, but she started not to mind their teasing. When she went off to her room, the twins followed her and talk to her on the way. After they left, she entered her room and dressed in her pajamas before getting into bed.

* * *

When she met the prince, the first thought that came to her head was that he was an obnoxious idiot that was obsessed with anything that was commoner-related. He hadn't ask may question about her or notice (like everyone else except for Kyoya) her gender. At lunch, she was glad to escape him and eat with the twins who she had started to taking in as her friends. Venting her frustration, as the days started to add up, to the twins became a ritual that eased her dislike of the prince.

On the day before the ball, she was standing with the prince in his room and he began to ask questions about herself. She replied to each question as truthfully as she could, but then he decided to command her to remove her helmet. When her hair and face was revealed, he glomped her and twirled her around the room like a plaything. When he final let go, she had to request to sit to regain her bearings and fight off the dizziness that came over her. The prince studied her with a gaze that was some how familiar to her, but she could not think of where she had seen that gaze before. "Are you better now, knight?" The prince asked.

She nodded and the prince smiled back at her as she rose to her feet once again. "I should get going. Kyoya-senpai will not like it if I am late to training, Prince-sama," said Haruhi.

"Knight, you don't have to call me by that title. I'm Tamaki and I give you permission to call me that."

"I don't feel right if I will call you that."

"I don't care if you use a title of lesser status."

"Senpai, it is then," said Haruhi before bowing and leaving before the prince could say if he would accept that.

* * *

As she was walking up to the prince's room on the night of the ball, she was thinking about how her day had been going. First the twins Hikaru and Kaoru had stumbled upon her getting dress, learning her true gender. Second, Kyoya had made her do several more chores than usual, making her more tired than usual. The only thing that she was looking forward to was to be with the prince which she was quite surprised that she was looking forward to such company. Upon reaching the prince's room, she walked in (the prince had told her this was okay) and waited for the prince to emerge from his bedroom. As she waited, she admired the pictures of his mother, the current queen, and noticed something that she had never noticed about the queen before. "What do you think about my mother, knight?" Tamaki said from behind her.

"She is quite beautiful, but I've never noticed that she seems different, if I must say," said Haruhi.

"That is because she is. Ma Mère is from a different land and grandmother didn't like it at first, but had to because grandfather approved in his dying breath of my mother and father being together," said Tamaki.

"Oh," she said softly, growing quite and sad, "at least you can still see her."

"Knight, did I make you sad?"

"It's nothing," she said with spirit.

"I did make you sad. What about your mother, Knight?"

"She died awhile back. I remember being about six around that time."

"Cheer up, Knight! Maybe you'll be released from your duties tonight and be able to dance with some lucky girl tonight," said the prince clapping a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not interested in those kinda of things," said Haruhi as she continued to stair at the picture of the queen. "I've never really considered going to balls or the such because my father is such a spendthrift and would've put in far too much debt to make it worth going to a ball."

"Then I'll shall show you the joys of going to a ball, Knight," said the prince as he started to leave the room, but stops as a thought caught him in his tracks. "Knight, I've just realized that you have never introduced yourself properly. So, what's your name?"

"Haruhi."

"Do you have a last name?"

"I do, but you can ask your nosy advisor what it is," said Haruhi as she looked up at the clock on the wall. "Prince-senpai, we need to start making our way down to the ball room."

"Ah, yes, we should, but can you show me your swordsmanship before we go," said the prince as he turned to look at the knight, giving her the puppy eyes.

"I can," said Haruhi as she dropped her right hand onto the handle on her sword at her side. "Just give me some space, but why?"

"I used to carry around a knight's sword when I was about nine and I miss it dearly even now," said the prince as he back up and once he stopped he said, "Whenever you are ready you can start."

Haruhi wrapped her fingers around her sword's hilt and drew it from its sheath. Carefully, she slashed at the air in front of her and after a few short minutes of this, she sheathed her sword again before looking at the prince through the slits of her helmet. "That is all we have time for. I will show more when we have more time," said Haruhi.

"If you impress me tonight, I will have to ask for you to be my knight at all the balls," said the prince as stepped out of the doorway. "Please take the lead."

She nodded and walked out the door with the prince following her.

* * *

It was growing late and Haruhi was leaning against a pillar in her armor watching the prince and all the party-goers dance. As soon as the prince arrived to the ball, he had left her to whatever she wanted to do, which was not much. At one point, Hikaru and Kaoru came to talk to her, using quite voices to talk about her 'situation', but soon they had to go do their duties and left her alone. When the ball was finishing, the prince came over to her, but as he was the doors to the ballroom were knocked down by a furious beast. Turning eyes to the crushed doors, those left in the ballroom gazed upon a huge dragon. Wrapping her fingers around the hilt of her sword, Haruhi began to walk away, but the prince called out to her. "I have to do my duty," she responded to his call. "Don't get into any trouble."

The prince starred at her as she walked away, but something stirred in him that made a memory of one of his last days among the commoners, a memory of a certain huge brown eyed girl with brown hair. "Could she and Haruhi be related?" The prince whispered under his breath as he saw Haruhi charged the dragon. He saw her stab the furious beast in its heart and was tossed away by the dying beast causing him to start to run. "Knight Haruhi!" He cried as he rushed to the location where she had landed.

When the prince arrived at the location, she was not moving, but Kyoya came over to him. "We need to get Haruhi's helmet off, Prince Tamaki. Please do it for me while I'll hold the head," said Kyoya without saying pronouns.

Tamaki nodded and placed his hands on her helmet. "Haruhi, don't move your head while I take your helmet off. Kyoya will be holding your head once I take it off," said Tamaki before gently removing the helmet.

When her face was revealed, her eyes were slightly closed, but looked alert as Kyoya placed a hand on the top of her head to hold her head up. Kyoya glanced at her helmet and saw there was some blood in the helmet. "I need you, Tamaki, to put your hands where mines are at. I need to get some gauze and bandages," said Kyoya before he turned his attention to Haruhi. "The Prince will be trying to keep you awake. We'll tell you when you can go to sleep. I'll be back as soon as possible."

Tamaki placed his hands over the top of Kyoya's who soon slipped his hands from underneath Tamaki's. As soon as Kyoya saw that Tamaki was handling things, Kyoya left the two. While the time passed slowly for the prince and the knight, the prince kept talking and when her eyes started to closed, he would wiggle his fingers causing her to open her eyes. Seeing Kyoya caused Tamaki to talk more excitedly to the knight and when Kyoya knelt down, Tamaki became silent as Kyoya began to prepare the gauze and bandages.

"We don't have enough people to help. Everyone else is dealing with injuries caused from the door being broken down," said Kyoya before he looked down at Haruhi. "I am going to have you lay against the prince's chest, so his hands are free to help me, but you will still need to stay awake."

She blinked her eyes to show that she understood before Kyoya wrapped his arms around her mid-section and lifted her from the floor causing her to wince. As she felt a huge amount of pain, she grabbed out for something and clutched a piece of fabric hard, not realizing she was currently leaning against the prince with her chin resting on his shoulder, but became aware of her position when she felt Kyoya's fingers prodded her wound on the back of her head. "You can clutch my shirt, if that is what helps you go through pain," said Tamaki into her ear.

Hearing those gentle words caused her to grip his shirt his even more. As she breathed in the prince's scent, she didn't notice when a piece of gauze was pressed against the wound on the back of her head or when they began to wrap bandages around her head, but she noticed when the prince placed one of his arms under her knees and rosed up from the floor. Continuing to grip his shirt, she became more aware of her surroundings and allowed her eyes to wander as the prince carried her. As they moved away from the noisy ballroom, she noticed she started to feel better and not as tired as she had been in the ballroom. "Can I go to sleep now?" She asked weakly.

"Not yet. I need to stitch your wound before you can go to sleep. Are you feeling better then?" Kyoya asked from somewhere ahead of her and the prince.

" _Hai_. The noise was not helping in the ball room," said Haruhi still clutching the prince's shirt.

"Then it was probably a good ideal for us to leave the ballroom. You will be staying in a guest room across from the prince's room. I've talked to Hikaru and Kaoru and they have agreed watch you tonight and tomorrow," said Kyoya as he paused to push his glasses back into place. "I've commanded them to be at your service," said Kyoya as he opened a door and as soon as Tamaki went through it, closed it.

"You need to let go off my shirt now," said Tamaki before Haruhi let go and he laid her on the bed on her side. "I will not leave you until you are fast asleep, knight."

"I will be cleaning your wound with rubbing alcohol and it will hurt," said Kyoya as he walked over to the bed and began to remove the bandages. "Good news is that your wound has stopped bleeding. However, when I go to stitch it, it will hurt far worse, but I was able to get a cream to put around your wound to take the edge off the pain. I'll probably have to cut your hair around it."

She nodded slightly to show she understood before her attention was turned to Prince Tamaki who was holding out his arm to her."If you want to cling to one of my body parts, I will let you," said Tamaki before she wrapped her arms around the body part he offered her.

"I will start, but try to keep your head still. You can still talk. Actually you can tell him about who you saw all those years ago and you don't need mince things because I told him everything," said Kyoya before beginning to clean her wound.

She sighed before she began her tale of the boy in a feathered coat with a sword that only knights carried and throughout the tale, she would stop and tighten her grip on the prince's arm as a spell of intense pain came over her. When Kyoya started to stitch her wound, she would stop more often as the spells of intense pain were more frequent, but she was able to finish her tale by the time Kyoya finished stitching her wound. As Kyoya helped her into a sitting position, she was breathing in the prince's scent for she was still holding on to his arm. "Your scent is calming to me," she said to the prince.

"I am glad that it is calming to you," said the prince.

"We are going to help you get out of your armor. You did wear what I told you to?" Kyoya asked.

"Have I ever refused an order?" Haruhi answered weakly.

"Then we, men, can take off your armor without letting us be accused of any wrong doing," said Kyoya before removing the armor's top half and lifting the armor over head while Tamaki hold her still.

After Kyoya sat the upper part of the armor in a different part of the room, Tamaki and Kyoya helped her to stand up, so they could help her take off the armor's bottom half. Once all of the armor was taken off, Haruhi was left in a baggy shirt and not tight fitting pants and the prince laid her back on to her side on the bed. "Can I sleep, yet?" She asked.

"Not yet. I need to put bandages on your wound to keep it clean and then I will give you some medicine to keep the pain away throughout the night while you sleep," said Kyoya before beginning to wrap the bandages to cover her wound.

When Kyoya finished with the bandages, he rose to his feet and left the room to get the medicine leaving the prince and her alone together. He allowed her to wrap her arms around his and she was starting to drift asleep, but the prince would gently nudge her back awake. When Kyoya had returned, she was trying hard to stay awake. Once she drank the medicine Kyoya had given her, she was no longer sleepy and the prince noticing this offered to hold her until she fell asleep. At first she refused, but once Kyoya told her that since the prince's scent was calming to her, she would probably be able to fall asleep with him holding her, she relented. Upon her saying yes, Tamaki sat down on the bed and wrapped her in the blankets before placing her on top of him and wrapping his arms around her. "Are you comfortable?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes."

"I will leave you once you are fully asleep," said Tamaki softly.

"You will not be alone once the prince leaves," said Kyoya as he pushed his glasses back up. "I will remain here until Hikaru and Kaoru come. Tomorrow, I will come to clean your wound a little bit more thoroughly in addition to making sure I stitched it properly."

"I'll come too tomorrow to eat with you if you are up then," the prince whispered into her ear causing a small smile that only Kyoya could see to appear on her face as she closed her eyes to try to get to sleep.

"Thank you," she said as she turned her head so that one of her ears rested on the prince's chest.

The prince, in reaction to this, turned a bright red and Kyoya smirked knowing why the prince was so flushed with the girl that was laying on him in that particular position. As the night wore on, her breathing became that of someone asleep and the prince gently slipped out from underneath her. "What did you think of her story about that boy she saw when she was younger?" Kyoya asked.

"I can't believe it is really her," said Tamaki as he rearranges the blankets in order for them to cover her.

"Is what you said back then still holds true right now?" Kyoya asked.

"I still want to marry someone who is so determined to achieve their goals even though it means going against the rules," said Tamaki as he gazed at the androgynous girl. "When I was around her for these past few days, I felt so happy, but I didn't know why."

"Then do you like her?"

"Yes," said Tamaki with an absentminded gaze.

"You should tell the king that and maybe you'll get somewhere."

"What?" Tamaki spoke softly.

"It's just what I said. If you like her, you really should try to see if she likes you back. She would be a good wife for you. The only problem is her status as a commoner," said Kyoya pushing his glasses once again back into place.

"I don't care about her status," said Tamaki before glancing at the androgynous girl with the softest of glances as he made his way out of the room.

"That idiot doesn't know he has loved her ever since he had come back from the one trip where he met her," said Kyoya softly to himself.

* * *

When she had awoke the next morning, Hikaru and Kaoru began talking to her like little birds, but when she heard them mention the prince would be eating lunch with her, she closed her eyes, rolled over to lay on her stomach, and smelled the scent of the prince mingling with her own scent on the sheats. "Can you two get me something to eat to hold me over until lunch?" She asked, her voiced muffled by the sheets.

"Hikaru, you can get it for her," said Kaoru to his twin before his twin left. "How are you feeling?"

She turned her head slightly to make sure her voice this time was not muffled. "Better than what I felt last night. At least, the pain is gone, but I don't want to think what it would be like when the shadow king will clean it later today," said Haruhi. "Did someone get my sword?"

"We were able to retrieve it and it's currently sitting on the table in this room," said Kaoru glancing at the sword in question. "You will need to clean it or have someone clean it soon or else it will be a pain to clean later."

"I might be up to cleaning it later today," she said as Hikaru entered with a tiny piece of bread.

"All I could find was this small piece of bread, but I told the cooks that you were awake, so they are going to make you a large lunch," said Hikaru as helped Haruhi to sit up before giving her the piece of bread.

"It's better than nothing," she said accepting the bread before eating it.

"I was wondering," Kaoru started, "why is the prince so concern about you?"

Haruhi's eyes widened at the question as she swallowed the bite of bread with a slight red blush. "I-I d-d-don't know what you're talking about," she stuttered out.

The twins looked at each other and gave the other a smirk of knowledge. "Oh, you say you don't know, but something tells us that you do know," said the twins as one.

"So do you..." started Hikaru.

"Like him, Prince Tamaki?" Kaoru finished causing the red blush that had appeared on Haruhi's face to spread further.

"It's nothing like that," she said as she waved her hands around her as she vehemently denined the accusation the twins were saying in the question.

"Someone's riding the river de Nile," said the twins together.

"Will you stop it?"

"No," said the twins, "not until you admit it."

"There's nothing to admit," she raised her voice as Kyoya came into the room causing her face to become pale as thoughts of what the shadow king would do to her.

"I've heard enough of the conversation to know what is being discussed," said Kyoya before directing his attention to Haruhi. "If you've told them about the boy you met all those years ago, you would've shut them up."

"Why would that story make them stop?" She asked.

"I forgot," said Kyoya pushing his glasses back into place, "that most people didn't know the prince would disguise himself and would sneak out about ten years ago."

"That boy was _him_?"

"Yes, and I do say, I think you had left quite an impression on him because when he had returned from that one trip, he could not stop talking about it for weeks. You met him a few days before his ability to sneak out was clipped from him," said Kyoya looking at Haruhi.

"So, this is the girl that he was talking about back then," said Hikaru.

"Never expected that, Kyoya-senpai," said Kaoru.

"The reason I came was because I wanted to see how you were doing, Haruhi," said Kyoya.

"As I told Kaoru, I feel better than what I did last night," she replied.

"You sound like it. I see you have yet need to drink the medicine I prepared for you, yet. If you haven't drinking it by an hour after lunch, do so," said Kyoya as he pushed his glasses back into place. "The medicine will be able to kick in by the time I start cleaning your wound. I will let the prince to stay with you if that helps. If there is nothing else you wish, then I will leave," said Kyoya.

"I don't think there is."

"By the way, you two can go eat when she is eating with the prince. I will tell you if you are needed any time later," said Kyoya before he left.

* * *

After a week had past since the dragon had attacked, Haruhi and Tamaki had fallen in to a pattern of eating at lunch time and talking for a few hours at one time. Today, Tamaki told Haruhi that his father was coming after they had eaten lunch to talk to her in private. Although, she was skittish about what this could mean, Tamaki had calmed her down enough, so that she could sleep until the king arrived (She was still recovering from her wound, but had been doing much better). When the king entered, Tamaki squeezed her hand awakening her from her sleep. He was about to help her into a sitting position, but his father stopped him. "Son, you don't have to go through all that trouble, if she doesn't want to, I don't care. You're going to have to wait in the hallway until I call you back in," said the king.

"Yes, father," said Tamaki before giving Haruhi's hand one final squeeze before leaving to go to the hallway.

"Now, that my son has left, we can talk. I admire what you have done in the face of my mother's rules," said the King as took her hand and laid a kiss upon it. "I wanted to talk about what you've done to my son."

"I don't understand, sir," said Haruhi as she looked at the King.

"My son has always talked about you and I think he would never be a proper and just king, if he didn't have someone of lower status beside his side. He is like me in that respect, if I ever get a chance to rule without the influence of mother," lamented the king. "And I give you permission to call me by my name of Yuzuru."

"King Yuzuru, why are not ruling without the influence of your mother?"

"Although, father approved, mother did not of my marriage," said Yuzuru. "She is ruling, disrespecting father's wishes. Her law has made it harder for you to accomplish your dream and for that I apologize."

"You don't need to apologize."

"I feel like I must, but what do you feel about my son?"

"Eh? W-w-why are you asking that?" Haruhi replied trying to force herself deeper into the blankets as a blush began to spread across her face.

"Oh, a blush," said Yuzuru as he picked up her hand again and kissed it, "is it because of my son or is it because of me?"

At this moment, Haruhi didn't know what to do and closed her eyes to think. As she was thinking, Yuzuru did not speak and she was glad for that. "I don't know," she said honestly when she opened her eyes.

"Are you able to tell me why you stutter and blush when my son is mentioned?" Yuzuru asked as he gazed at her.

"I feel strange when he is mentioned, but I don't understand why," said Haruhi.

"Then maybe my son can help you figure out why you feel strange when he is mentioned," said Yuzuru as stood up to go to the door. "I will talk to my son a few minutes and I will leave him with you. Before I go, how is the wound on your head?"

"Yesterday, Kyoya took out a few of the stitches and he did not put any bandages to cover it."

"I bid you farewell, miss, until we meet again," said Yuzuru before stepping out.

Within a few minutes, the prince returned to her side taking her hand into his and began to stroke her hand with his thumb. She closed her eyes and relaxed as his thumb continued to stroke her hand. "Are you going to go to sleep?"

She nodded in response.

"Okay, I will leave you once you fall asleep. I need to ask Kyoya a few things."

She gave him a smile as she started to fall into the land of her dreams. When the prince noticed she was fully asleep, he kissed her on the forehead before leaving.

* * *

Several months had past since the dragon had attacked the castle and Haruhi was closer to her goal that she could almost feel the satisfaction from accomplishing it. However, in all those months, she had yet to figure out why she felt strange when the prince was mentioned, but at the moment, she was immersing herself in a book about law and honor when the prince came to sit beside her. Putting down her book, she looked at the prince and remembered what she had first thought of the prince, realizing those thoughts were not what she thought of him now. He was kind, gentle, and easily excited. "What are you doing here, senpai?" She asked using the title for all nobles (In this case, unconsciously, she used it with more respect than for other nobles).

"I was wondering since your birthday is a week away, if you wanted something for it," said the prince. "And you don't have to use any titles because we're friends."

When she heard him say friends, she felt the strange feeling that she felt whenever he was mention in conversation, especially conversation about him becoming engaged. Seeing her turmoil, he leaned towards her and kissed her forehead like he had done all those other times when she was in turmoil. As he pulled back, he noticed her turmoil had not left her, but a cute (in his opinion) blush had appeared on her face. He looked at her and studied her trying to figure out how to best help her, but then it came to him. Raising up one of his hands, he cupped her cheek causing her to close her eyes. With his other hand, he took the book she had been reading and laid it to the side where it would not be a problem. Then he leaned towards her and places his lips on hers.

When she felt his lips on hers, she started to kiss back causing the strange feeling to recede to the background. As the kiss lasted on, they progressed to using their tongues until one them decided to make the kiss French. When they broke away for air, Haruhi leaned against the prince, resting her head at the base of his neck. "Thank you," she said softly.

"Will you allow me to court you not as the prince, but as myself?"

Haruhi looked up at him and saw something she had never seen in his eyes. What she saw reminded her of how her father looked at her mother and it was what she saw that helped her to be able to figure out the strange feeling that she had feeling. "Yes," she said softly before, "if you get rid of this strange feeling I get when I hear you mention in conversations about you becoming engaged to someone else."

"Do you want another kiss?" The prince asked.

She turned around to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck causing the prince to lean in and give her a kiss. As they deepened the kiss to another French kiss, the two did not hear two mischievous twins or the shadow king walk up to them until they broke away and saw their friends looking at them causing both to turn a bright red. "What's a prince and a knight doing together kissing?" Hikaru asked.

"Eh? When did you devious fiends get here?" Tamaki responded.

"We came here to find you, Tamaki," said Kyoya as he pushed up his glasses. "Your grandmother is currently not predicted to live much beyond this day."

"She is?"

"Yes," said Kyoya.

Tamaki unwrapped his arms from his girl and laid one kiss on her head as he got up. "I will go see her before she pasts on to the next world," said Tamaki to everyone before he looked down at Haruhi. "Come and eat with me tonight. In the guest room across from mine, I will have the maids set out some clothes for you to wear."

Then Tamaki left her with their friends, but she was thinking about dinner.

* * *

When she entered the guest room that was across from Tamaki's, she was quite surprised by the clothes that were sitting out for her to wear. To describe them, they were something either gender could wear, but would make someone as androgynous as her even more androgynous. Quickly, she changed into the clothes and laid her sword down on the bed before rushing out of the room and starting to make her way to the dinning room that only her and Tamaki would eat at. When she entered the dinning room, she was about to bow, but Tamaki stopped her and got up to lead her to her chair. "Did you finish your book that you was reading?" He asked once she was seated.

"Yes," she said. "What about your grandmother?"

"She's transferring power to father," said Tamaki. "Speaking of father, he and mother approves of us being together."

"At least, I now understand what that strange feeling I was getting whenever I had heard your name in conversation."

"Then would you marry me?" He asked off-handily.

"Not at the moment. I still have my goal to accomplish."

"But you mean you will in the future?"

"Yes."

Tamaki's face lite up with a million dollar smile when she said that word. "Do you really mean it?" He asked as he tried to control himself from jumping over and hugging her with all his might.

"What do you think?" She replied crossing her arms.

"Then you do mean it!" Tamaki cheered in glee as he got out of his chair and walked over to her embracing her in a hug.

"Tamaki, when will we be eating?" Haruhi asked, ignoring the hug the prince had her in.

"You said my name only," said Tamaki as a huge smile grew on his face as he let go of her. "Of course, we'll eat now. I was only waiting for you."

"Then let's eat."

"Yes," said Tamaki as he walked over to the servant in the room to send him to get their food.

* * *

"You look so cute, my daughter!"

Haruhi, dressed in her wedding dress made of the skin of the dragon she had slain at that ball that had happened two and half years ago, turned to look at her cross-dressing father. When she saw him this morning, she was surprised that he had been dressed as a man for once because she didn't think he would even come to see her since he was not to happy about her marrying Prince Tamaki. "Why did you even come?" She asked.

"Even if I don't approve of that insect that you marrying (who I think that without you, he would be even more hopeless), I must give away my only daughter," her father said.

Haruhi just rolled her eyes at what her father said and turned back around to go back to reading the book that she was reading when her father had so kindly interrupted her. When she had accomplished her goal, a month after her first kiss with her Tamaki, Tamaki had come to her while she was in her room in the knight quarters and was starting to propose to her when she heard thunder. She tried to hide under her bed, but he pulled her into her arms and covered her ears with his hands. As his scent came to her nose, she relaxed and leaned against him, but she would still jump every time she would hear some thunder. At some point, she had fallen asleep in his arms and when she awoke to the twins teasing Tamaki, she leaned up and kissed him. After that kiss, he asked her to marry him and she immediately said yes.

It had been perfect and the changes that followed became too much to take in. The guest room across from Tamaki's became hers. She allowed her hair to grow out somewhat, but it was still short, but styled how a girl would have short hair. As she turned the page in her book, she smiled as she remembered how Tamaki had remained beside her when she had her wound and Kyoya would cleaned it. For her, his scent was the most calming to her when she was in pain or scarred. As she gazed at the book she held, not really reading it, her mind drifted back to when he had come with her to visit her father and tell him about their marriage. At that time, he had been dressed in the feather coat that was the same as the one that he had worn when she had first saw him and he was carrying his sword that he had carried from that time. On that day, he was wearing them for the first time since his grandmother had taken them away from him. "Dad," Haruhi began.

"Yes, Haruhi," her father replied.

"Will you not make a fool of yourself? You and King Yuzuru can get together."

"W-what? My daughter doesn't want to see me."

"Stop making a big deal about it. I'll still come to see you, but you should get to be friends with the king and the queen, since they will be my in-laws after today," said Haruhi as she put down her book.

"But I don't want to see my little girl get married," whined her father.

As she rolled her eyes again at her father's childish antics, the door to the room opened to reveal the twins. Both were dressed in black tuxes, but their bow ties were of different colors. "Everyone's waiting for you," the twins said in unison.

"I guess it is time for us to move it," said Haruhi as placed a bookmark in the book she was reading and handed it Kaoru. "Dad, we don't want to be late, because I'll make sure your the laughing stock of the whole kingdom."

Her father grumbled as he followed his daughter out with the twins following behind him trying to comfort him.

* * *

The wedding had went off without a hitch and the ball that followed afterwards went long into the night. At the moment, Haruhi was laying her head on her husband's shoulder and he had one arm around her while his thumb was stroking her hand. "Is it time for you to go to bed?" He asked as he lifted his arm around her so he could rub the ugly red scar covered by her hair.

She sighed upon feeling the tingle that his fingers were bringing her. Although the scar and the slight tingling sensation when something came in contact with it was the only thing left behind by the wound that had brought her closer to the prince, she didn't mind it at all even though she could deal without it tingling when she would wash her hair. "I'm too tired to walk upstairs," she said softly in reply.

"Then I will carry you upstairs," he said before he called Hikaru and Kaoru to him. "Go find her dad and tell my father that we will be heading to bed."

The twins nodded and then left to search for people they were asked to search for. "Thank you for thinking of that, Tamaki."

"It's my pleasure, my wife," said Tamaki as he brought a hand to her cheek to gently rub it.

The two sat in silence enjoying each other's presence until Kaoru returned. "The King has been told that you will be leaving soon and he said to have a good night," said Kaoru.

"I don't think we will be having what my father considers 'a good night,'" said Tamaki as he looked at his wife.

"Our fathers seem to always think dirty things," said Haruhi with her tiredness evident.

"Well here comes Hikaru with your father. You better hope he did not overhear that," said Kaoru as he saw Hikaru leading her father towards them.

Her father then walked ahead of Hikaru and right up to her before looking straight into her face. "What's the matter with you?"

"I'm just tired," said Haruhi.

"You shouldn't be tired. Did you get enough sleep?"

"I did," she replied. "I would like you to help Tamaki."

Her father's eyes softened as soon as he had asked that and when he saw her rub her head into his shirt, he wished his dead wife was still around so that she could see their daughter all grown up. "I will do what you ask," he replied softly before backing away from the couple.

Tamaki rose to his feet and carefully placed a hand on Haruhi's head in order to keep her head on his shoulder. Once he was sure her head was laying against his shoulder, he placed his hand on her back and then slipped his other arm under her before lifting her up. Once he had lifted her up, she took her head off his shoulder and nuzzled her head into his shoulder as he shifted his arms to carry her better. When she had stopped moving, Tamaki began to walk away from the ball and her father followed them. As soon as they reached the guest room that was across from Tamaki's, her father opened the door and the three of them walked in. Tamaki sat down on the bed and tried to arouse his Haruhi while her father gathered her pajamas and placed them into the bathroom. When Tamaki finally awaken her, she went to change out of the wedding dress and when she walked out of the bathroom, she was almost walking while asleep. Swiftly, Tamaki went to her side and helped her to bed. Once she was in bed, she quickly fell asleep and her father and Tamaki were watching her sleep.

"There's something wrong with her," her father said softly as not to wake her up.

"I'll have Kyoya check her tomorrow, but I agree with you," said Tamaki before letting out a yawn. "I probably should get ready and join her, but you would probably like it if I should you to your guest room."

"Yes," her father said.

* * *

When she woke up that morning, Haruhi saw Kyoya and her husband looking at her particularly and then she remembered how sleepy she was last night at their ball. "What is it?" She asked gazing at the two looking at her.

"Have you been feeling any different recently?" Kyoya asked.

"Well...I've been having some strange cravings lately," she admitted.

Tamaki laid down next to her and brought her close to him like a child would with a teddy bear. "You've forgotten all about _that night_ ," said Tamaki causing her face turn as red as a tomato.

"That was two weeks ago. It shouldn't be effecting...," she said trailing off.

"It is and might I say congratulations, but really did you two have to lose all self control while kissing each other?" Said Kyoya as he rolled his eyes, obviously perturb by his friends having to act way too much out of character. "I think I will leave you to both discuss what you are going to do about this little development."

Kyoya shook his head before leaving the two love birds to be. Once the door had shut behind Kyoya, Tamaki sat up in the bed and leaned over to kiss her lovingly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss him back as he wrapped his arms around her bringing her small body close to his. When they broke apart, he laid her back down on the bed and gently laid back down on the bed next to her. "Who should tell your dad? Or should we keep this a secret for awhile?" Tamaki asked.

"He needs to get use to us being married before he learns this," said Haruhi.

"I wonder if he knows about the prophecy from long ago," said Tamaki.

"What prophecy?"

"There was a prophecy upon my grandfather's death that when the kingdom receives its queen that slew a dragon, an era of great growth will occur alongside peace."

"Maybe you should tell him that."

"I will once I have enough kisses with you," said Tamaki as he leaned over and kissed her.

As they enjoyed the moment alone, they knew that they could bring forth the greatest era that the kingdom had ever seen and their unborn child would grow up seeing it become a reality.

* * *

 **REVIEW. I would like to make sure that you understood everything.**


End file.
